South Eastern Xtreme Football
South Eastern Xtreme Football (SEXF) is an Australian Rules football league presented by JRH Sports which will make its debut in 2020. The league is the creation of current owner Watson S. Woodman, a local businessman. The promotion is simulated using AFL Evolution for the PlayStation 4. The games will be pre-produced but broadcast with live commentary. League Formation SEXF was formed in early 2019 by local businessman Watson S. Woodman and a group of investors from the different municipalities from South East of Melbourne. Watson S. Woodman formed the league using money from his land development business Woodman-Shonky Land Development. The league was created through bribing a series of local investment groups. The first municipality the get on board for the league was the City of Casey, lead by Woodman-Shonky Land Development shareholder Suzie Del Rey. Aziz Samson of the Bank of Suitcase, a local bank that specialises in suitcase loans was given the position of Captian by Woodman and team owner Del Rey. This caused a rift between many Casey representatives, due to a rumoured dodgy suitcase loan between Samson and Woodman. As a result, representatives from Berwick (lead by local community serviceman Tom Gills) and Cranbourne (lead by former local school teacher Peter Bottomtooth) seceded from Casey for the purposes of the league, forming their own teams within the borders of the former City of Berwick and City of Cranbourne. Following this secession, teams were formed in the other currently existent municipalities: *The City of Bayside *The City of Frankston *The City of Glen Eira *The City of Greater Dandenong *City of Kingston *City of Monash *City of Stonnington *Shire of Cardinia *Shire of Mornington Peninsula Rules SEXF, for the most part, operates under the normal Australian Football Rules that are used in the AFL, however, there are a few notable changes which have been developed to improve the quality of the game. Rather than having 20 minute quarters, in SEXF there are (?) minute quarters, with a total game time of (?) minutes. This allows for games to progress at a faster rate and allows for 3 games to be completed in a reasonable time on one day. Goals which are scored from 50m or further back are worth 9 points instead of the usual 6, like in the AFL NAB Cup. More? Teams There are 12 teams total in the league, representing their local municipality. Each team is based in the suburb where the local council offices are located and are owned by local business owners. As a result, in addition to an overall league sponsorship by Johnsons Pty Ltd., each team also has its own local sponsor. Season Format Each season of the SEXF has 7 weeks worth of games, with a one week break before the finals. The teams are divided into two conferences: The Northern Conference (Sandringham, Caulfield, Dandenong, Cheltenham, Glen Waverley, Malvern) and the Southern Conference (Berwick, Officer, Narre Warren, Cranbourne, Frankston, Rosebud). During the first 5 weeks of the season, each team plays every other team in the conference once, in round-robin fashion. All games are played over the weekend at various locations. Based on the outcome of the game, each team will be awarded points to determine their ranking. A win gives a team 2 points. A draw awards each team 1 point. A loss is awarded 0 points. In addition to this, the quality of win is also taken into account, with the winning team gaining a bonus equal to that of the margin between the two teams. For example, if the winning team's total score is 100 and the losing team's total is 90, the winning team will get 2 points for the win and 10 bonus points for the margin. After the round-robin is over, the top team from each conference based on points will play a game on neutral ground in Week 6 to determine which team gets the home-field advantage for the finals. After the break, the top 4 teams from each conference will play in a one day, eight-team single-elimination tournament to determine the winner for the season. The team that wins this tournament will earn the coveted South Eastern Xtreme Football Undisputed Championship (SEXFUC). Current Season The current season is the 2020 tournament, which begins on ?, 2020, and concludes on ?, 2020. 'Home & Away Round Robin' d 'SEXFUC' ----